The Strength Within
by The Lilac Elf of Lothlorien
Summary: AU! With Neville Longbottom as 'The Boy Who Lived', things are interesting enough. But when Harry goes blind From Cruciatus before 6th year, life gets even more difficult. HBP spoilers! Chapter 5 up. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter: The Strength Within

Author's Notes: Okay, firstly, this story is DEFINETLY AU. Neville is The Boy Who Lived, and Harry is the sidekick. And as such, James and Lily are alive, Harry has a brother and a sister.

I've got a lot of stories going on right now, including an original work posted at under the same name as here.

Also, this story follows the 6th book kinda closely, but with obvious changes. The death at the end of the 6th book does happen, but only because I knew that there was no way to avoid it.

And just in case you GAFF people are reading, let me quote a line from the movie 'Men In Black': "You don't like it, you can kiss my furry little butt!"

* * *

Chapter 1: Unforeseen Events

Harry Potter was your average 16-year-old wizard. He had 3 best friends: Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger, and 'The Boy Who Lived' Neville Longbottom. Harry lived with his parents, Lily and James, older brother Tobias, and younger sister Mallory. Harry's girlfriend, Ginny Weasley, was Ron's only sister and the two had been together since the Yule Ball in Harry's 4th year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Harry's brother, Tobias was about to enter his final year at Hogwarts and Mallory would soon be going into her 3rd year. And while Harry played seeker on the Gryffindor Quidditch team and Tobias played beater, Mallory had no interest in the game. James had merely accepted that his daughter had gotten the non-interest from Lily's side of the family.

But as good as Harry's life was, it wasn't perfect. Voldemort had risen in Harry's 4th year and in his 5th year, Harry's godfather, Sirius Black, had almost gotten killed by a curse from Bellatrix Lestrange.

Even with this, however, Harry was happy with his life. Until one afternoon on a sunny day in late July….

--------------

Harry was in the middle of a dive after the snitch, Tobias closing in on him. Suddenly, Harry wrenched up and zoomed off as Tobias crash landed. "You okay, Toby?" Harry asked, hovering about 10 feet in the air.

Tobias rolled onto his back, recovering from having the wind knocked out of him. "Yes, Harry. Though I'm starting to regret teaching you the Wronski Feint." He got up, groaning as Harry landed easily. "Nice move, little brother."

"Thanks," Harry replied, smirking. "Nice landing."

"You know what?" Tobias said as he tackled his brother. "Why couldn't I be an only child?"

Harry pinned Tobias for a moment. "Because you're so bloody special." Harry managed to get to his feet and started running for the house when his vision blurred severely and he tripped, breaking his arm and spraining his ankle as he fell.

Tobias paused next to his brother, crouching down. "Harry, you okay, mate?"

"Yeah, but…." Harry gasped as he clutched his arm. "I-I think my arm is broken. And my ankle hurts, too," Harry said as he shook his head, his vision clearing.

Tobias grabbed Harry's good arm and hoisted him to his feet. "Arm around my shoulder, little bro," Tobias said, putting his arm around Harry's waist. "Come on. Mum'll fix you up in no time."

Once inside the house, Harry hopped over to the couch while Tobias fetched their mother. Lily came down a moment later, wand in hand. "Harry… its okay, honey." She tapped Harry's arm with her wand and Harry felt the bone heal immediately. Once Lily healed her youngest son's ankle, she stood up. "Just rest for now, Harry. Want to tell me what happened?"

Harry shrugged as he lay on the couch. "I don't know. Tobias and I were outside, we started wrestling and I ran. Everything got really blurry and I tripped."

Lily took her son's glasses off and tilted his chin up, looking into his eyes. "Can you see okay now?"

"Just the usual nearsightedness," Harry replied.

"And nothing like this has happened before?" Lily asked.

"No, Mum."

Lily nodded in thought. "Okay, well when your father gets home, we'll have a chat, okay? Just rest for now."

As Harry nodded, his and Tobias's sister, Mallory came over. "Jeez, Harry, what happened to you?"

"Quidditch accident," Tobias said, grinning at his little sister. "Harry messed up a Wronski Feint. No big deal."

"Uh-huh," Mallory said, nodding. "Okay. In that case, I'm Flooing over to Ginny's. Later, guys."

Once Mallory left, Harry asked, "Think she believed you?"

"Not a chance," Tobias replied.

------------

When James and Sirius got home, Lily pulled them into the kitchen and told them about Harry's accident and about the vision problems. "It got me thinking," Lily said, after a pause. "Remember how much exposure Harry had to Cruciatus last year? What if…?"

"Hey, I'm sure it's nothing, Lily," James said, hugging his wife. "Probably just a—"

"MUM! DAD!"

Harry's panicked voice brought all three adults plus Tobias into the living room where Harry was still laying on the couch. James looked urgently at Harry. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I-I-I can't see!" Harry said, the panic getting worse. "I-it got blurry, and then everything went dark! Dad, what's wrong? What's happening?"

Lily looked at James. "James, we have to take Harry to a doctor."

"We'll Floo to St. Mungo's—"

"No, James," Lily insisted. "A muggle doctor."

"Muggles don't know anything, Lily!" Seeing the stricken look on his wife's face, James sighed. "Look, I know a healer who works at a muggle hospital. He's on duty every night lately. Okay?"

Lily nodded and watched as Tobias and James took Harry away.

----------------

It was 5am when Lily finally got a phone call from James. "How's Harry?"

"Harry's asleep," James said. "Toby's with him. The doctors looked at his eyes…. There's some serious nerve damage. The healer I talked to said it was magic-induced and there's nothing that they can do."

Lily fiddled with the phone cord as she asked, "So what does that mean?"

"It means you were right, Lily. When Umbridge and Bellatrix…. They did this to Harry. They destroyed his sight."

Lily sat down. "This can't be happening. James, please tell me this isn't happening. Tell me our son isn't…"

"It's real, Lily," James said, his voice getting slightly gruff from lack of sleep. "Harry's blind. Look, why don't you and everyone come over tomorrow? Okay?"

Lily just gave a small noise of agreement before hanging up the phone and bursting into tears.

------------------

The next morning, Lupin, Sirius, Lily, and Mallory went down to the hospital, Lily driving, and Sirius and Lupin watching in amazement. Once they arrived, they found James talking with a doctor. "Hey, Lily," James said, gesturing to the doctor. "This is Jake Molnaryk. He used to be a healer, and then got into muggle medicine."

"James called me in on your son's case, Mrs. Potter," said Dr. Molnaryk. "I pulled some strings and got Harry's tests and scans rushed. Follow me, please." He led the small group to a lightbox that was on the wall and snapped the MRI results in. "Harry's MRI showed severe damage to the optic nerves. It looks like it's progressive." Here he lowered his voice. "It's classic results from repeated and prolonged exposure to the Cruciatus Curse."

Lily nodded. "Is there anything you can do?"

"The damage is too serious," Molnaryk said, quietly. "I'm afraid Harry's sight had been destroyed permanently."

Lily gave a small gasp, and then said, "Can we see Harry?"

"Yeah, Mrs. Potter. This way."

When they got to Harry's room, Lily and Mallory went in to visit, while James pulled Sirius and Lupin aside. James looked at each of his friends and said, "Okay, we need to take care of a few things. Sirius, you tell the Weasleys. Remus, why don't you fill the Longbottoms in? I'm going to Dumbledore. See if he can help." After a moment's pause, they all headed out on their separate errands.

--------------------

Molly Weasley was just finishing washing the breakfast dishes when Sirius came through the Floo fireplace. "Sirius! What's going on? What are you doing here?"

Sirius hesitated. "It's… It's Harry. He's… The Department of Mysteries when Harry was under the Cruciatus Curse…."

Molly dropped the plate she was holding which shattered when it hit the stone floor. "Good Heavens! Is Harry okay?"

"Mum! What's wrong?" Ron came hurrying down, followed by Ginny.

Sirius looked at Molly for a moment before saying, "The exposures Harry's had to Cruciatus… It damaged his sight."

Molly's hands flew to her mouth and Ginny hugged her brother. "But—But—" Molly's eyes started tearing up. "How bad?"

Sirius met Molly's gaze before saying, "The damage is permanent. Harry's completely blind." Molly threw herself into Sirius's arms and started sobbing into his shoulder. Sirius patted her on the back. "I know. It's… It's hard for all of us to deal with."

As Molly cried into Sirius's shoulder, Ginny had grabbed a handful of Floo powder and before anyone could stop her, she'd gone.

-----

Nymphadora Tonks had just started cleaning her house when Ginny Weasley tumbled out of her fireplace and onto the newly vacuumed carpet. "Wotcher, Ginny. What brings you by?"

"Do you know where Harry is?" Ginny asked, urgently.

"Yeah," said Tonks, cleaning the ash off of Ginny and the carpet. "Lily took him to the local hospital. Want me to take you over?"

Ginny nodded. "Yes, please. If you don't mind."

Tonks smiled at the youngest Weasley and grabbed a set of keys off the table. "No problem. Though I warn you… I've only had a driver's license for 2 years. I personally prefer brooms or apparating."

---------------

Once Tonks parked at the hospital, Ginny jumped out of the car and raced inside where she promptly bumped into Mallory. "Where's Harry?" Ginny asked, trying to keep the choke of emotion out of her voice. Mallory pointed and Ginny took off, stopping in the doorway of Harry's room. "Harry," Ginny said, quietly.

Harry turned his head in the direction of Ginny's voice and when Ginny saw the dullness in his eyes, her heart broke. "Gi-Ginny? What are you doing here?"

Ginny slowly went to Harry's side and as she got closer, she caught the scent of wood and wind. It reminded Ginny of broom-flying—Harry's favorite thing in the world. After a moment, she brushed her hand against Harry's cheek. "Hi, Harry." She took his hand and smiled. "I… I never noticed before, but… you smell like… like wood and wind. Like flying…"

"You smell like flowers," Harry replied, lamely. As he felt Ginny's fingers slowly caress his, Harry said, "Ginny… I want you to stop seeing me." Ginny's hand stopped moving and he went on. "You should date someone… who will tell you how beautiful you look… how your eyes look like pools of melted chocolate… How your smile lights up a room…. How gorgeous you look in dress robes."

Ginny started crying and she smacked Harry in the shoulder. "I don't care about that, you dolt! I love YOU! I don't care if you can see or not! I love YOU, Harry James Potter!" With that, she kissed him for a full minute on the lips, and then ran out of the room, sobbing loudly.

Tonks stood in the doorway for a moment before gesturing over her shoulder. "I'm just going to… I-I'll see you guys later. Bye, Harry." Tonks headed out to find Ginny, leaving Lily and Tobias alone with Harry.

Tobias grinned at his little brother. "Way to go, Harry."

"Tobias!" Lily said, shocked.

-------------------

When James went to Dumbledore's office at Hogwarts, the Headmaster was absent, but Severus Snape, the Potions Master was pacing around. "Potter," Snape said, his voice a soft sneer. "What are you doing here?"

"Needed to talk to Dumbledore," James said, squaring off. "Something's happened to Harry."

"How unfortunate," Snape said, his lip curling. "The lowly sidekick of The Chosen One is in trouble. Dear, dear…. Well, maybe it's for the best. Your son never did seem like he'd amount to much… Especially in my class…." Snape gave James a contemptuous look before sweeping out of the office.

"Oh, has Severus left?" Dumbledore said as he came in from a hidden passage. "I was rather hoping he'd join me for a cup of tea," he said, blue eyes twinkling. "So tell, me James… what brings you here?"

"What happened to Harry in the Department of Mysteries…." James started. "I-I know… Pomfrey cleared Harry, but… something's happened."

Dumbledore sat behind his desk. "I see. And how is Harry?"

"Harry… lost his sight. Nerve damage from Cruciatus. It's left him completely blind."

Dumbledore sighed. "I am very sorry, James. This is certainly bad news." The headmaster stood and went on. "I have some contacts—friends in the United States who may be able to help. And perhaps even assist Harry so that he will be ready to come back to school in September."

James looked up, surprised. "Wait, you—you think Harry can still come back to school? Even if he's…"

"Certainly," Dumbledore said, coming around the desk. "Being blind should not rob such a promising student of a future. There are many ways we can help Harry."

"Thank you, sir," James said.

"How many times must I remind you to call me 'Albus', James?" Dumbledore asked, warmly.

James gave the first laugh he'd had in him in two days. "Yes, sir. I-I mean, Albus."

"Much better. Now if you will excuse me, there is a matter of personal importance I must attend to," said Dumbledore as he headed towards the door. James took his cue and followed the headmaster out of the office.

---------------

Once Sirius, James, and Lupin had finished their respective tasks, they met up at the Potter home. James was looking around the house, noticing how disorganized everything was. "Okay, guys," he said, studying Sirius and Lupin. "Let's get this place really cleaned up and organized. Dumbledore suggested we get everything straightened up so Harry can navigate around the house. Sirius, you and Lupin take the first floor. I'll do the upstairs."

Sirius looked at James before saying, "James… do you have any idea of how to take care of a blind teenager?"

James sank into a chair at the kitchen table. "Nope. Dumbledore said he'd help Harry go back to school, but beyond that…"

"Look," Lupin said, pulling out his wand. "Let's work on the house and we'll talk over dinner."

They started working, pausing only during dinner when Sirius conjured sandwiches and a jug of butterbeer. "So all that's left is Harry's room?" Sirius asked.

"Yeah," James replied, grabbing a second sandwich. "And I got a call from Molnaryk. Harry's going to have to stay in hospital for another day or two, and then he'll be able to come home." James hesitated before continuing. "Molnaryk's having a specialist work with Harry before he's released."

"James, are you okay--?" Sirius started to ask when James stood up and threw over the table. "Jeez, James! What gives?"

"I am NOT okay, Sirius!" James growled. "My youngest son is blind for the rest of his bloody life! Voldemort released Bellatrix Lestrange—your stupid cousin—who also happens to be the one who did this to Harry! I am NOT okay, Sirius! _I'm bloody pissed off_!" James sat back down, his face in his hands, and started to cry. "I can't do this. I can't do this…"

Sirius got up and pulled James into a hug. James held on to his best friend like a life preserver. "It'll be okay, Prongs. Remus and I aren't going to let you do this alone. Now why don't we clean up the kitchen and then have some ice cream before finishing. Okay?"

James let out a harsh laugh before nodding.

--------------------

When Harry finally came home, James was surprised to see the age in the boy's face, making him look older than 16. Instead of his usual round glasses, Harry now wore gold framed sunglasses, and James smirked as he noticed that the lenses were tinted red. _'Gryffindor colors. It suits him.'_ As Harry navigated through the living room using his new cane, Lily said to James, "Dr. Molnaryk used a little magic to help Harry pick up everything quickly."

"How's Harry dealing with all this?" James asked, as Mallory and Tobias took their brother upstairs.

"I don't know," Lily confessed. "I've tried legillimency, but I didn't get anything. Why did Dumbledore make us teach Harry occlumency?"

"Well, at least Harry's home in time for his birthday."

Lily's hands flew to her mouth with a gasp. Slowly lowering them, she said, "I forgot. Oh, how could I forget my own son's birthday?"

James gave her a one-armed hug. "Hey, we've both been distracted. Thankfully we have two friends who are exceedingly focused."

"Remus and Sirius?"

James grinned. "They're planning a party tonight."

Lily smiled as well. "Where would we be without those two?"

"Let's hope we never find out, Lils."

-----------------------

On September 1st, the Potter home was bustling with activity. Lily had had Harry, Tobias, and Mallory up early to back their bags for the train, as their trunks had been packed the night before and sent to Sirius, who would take them to King's Cross Train Station that morning.

Lily called upstairs as she finished conjuring breakfast. "Tobias, Mallory, Harry bring your bags down now!"

James came in and snatched a piece of toast off the plate. "I'm glad Harry's going back to Hogwarts. Give him a sense of normalcy." Swallowing, James called, "If anyone wants breakfast, they better get down here now or I'm going to eat it all!"

Tobias came hurrying down followed by Mallory. Harry was last, tapping his cane down the steps and pausing once he got to the bottom. "How are we getting to the station, Mum?"

"Your Dad and I are driving you guys down."

"Well," James mumbled with a mouth full of toast. "Your Mum's driving. I'm not allowed to drive according to her."

"James, you're a menace on the road," Lily said as everyone sat down to eat. Turning to look at Harry, she said, "Harry, Hermione's going to work with you on the spellwork and everything, okay? Now eat, you guys. We have to leave in 40 minutes."

Once everyone had eaten and gotten their things together, all 5 Potters got into Lily's car and drove down to King's Cross where they found Sirius and Lupin waiting at the barrier between platforms 9 and 10 with all three trunks.

Tobias and Mallory got on first, and after Harry was on board, the three started to head down the train when someone reached out from a compartment, grabbed a hold of Harry's shirt, and pulled him into a deep kiss. Harry put his arms around his girlfriend and deepened the kiss for a moment before saying, "You know that Ron would have a coronary if he saw this."

Ginny laughed. "Yes, but he's patrolling with Hermione, so we're okay for a little while."

They were about to continue kissing when the compartment door slammed open and Katie Bell stormed in and slapped Harry in the face. She stopped, looking at him, her expression angry. "How could you do this to me, Potter?" she screamed.

"Katie, really!" Ginny said as the Gryffindor Chaser fumed. "It's not Harry's fault he can't see! Besides, I've already spoken with Professor McGonagall about taking over as Seeker and she's approved it."

Katie sat down opposite Ginny and Harry, who were still snuggling. "You're right. I'm sorry, I lost my head. It's just that with being made Captain and losing the best player…. Well, let's just say my summer hasn't been—"

"Oh, look," said a drawling voice from the doorway. Both girls and Harry stiffened at the arrival of Draco Malfoy and his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle. "It's the sidekick of 'The Chosen One'. Tell me, Potter, how does it feel to know you're going to die blind as a bat?"

With more bravery than he really felt, Harry withdrew his wand from his pocket and pointed it in what he believed to be Draco's direction. "Get out of here, Malfoy. You're not welcome here."

"Oh, so you want to be crippled as well as blind, Potter?" Malfoy sneered. "Well, I can take care of that for you."

"Move, Malfoy," said Neville Longbottom as he came up behind the trio of Slytherins. In the past few years, Neville had gotten taller and more muscled, making him much more intimidating, despite the round, friendly face. "Why don't you play with the rest of your snake friends?" Malfoy was tempted to stay and taunt the group further, but decided to wait. He gave a jerk of his head and left, followed by Crabbe and Goyle.

Once the Slytherins had gone, Ginny, Harry, and Neville sat down. Ginny took Harry's hand and asked, "How was your summer, Neville?"

"Well, Dad and Gran took me to see Mum at St. Mungo's. She still doesn't recognize me, but at least she's starting to talk again."

"Sometimes, I wish it had been me," said Harry, fiddling with his cane. "You know… that I was the one Voldemort tried to kill. Then maybe you'd have both parents."

"Harry," Ginny said, surprised. "How can you say that? How can you wish that Voldemort tried to kill you? Besides, for all you know your parents could have been killed and you'd end up having to live with that aunt of yours."

Harry laughed. "There's no way the Dursleys would have taken me in. And if they had, they'd probably be too afraid of me to do anything."

----------------

The remainder of the ride to Hogwarts was spent with conversation and joking, and the sharing of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans. Ginny and Neville were having fun with Harry as he tried to find a bean flavor that wasn't disgusting. "This would be a whole lot easier if I could, you know, SEE the stupid things," Harry said after getting a red wine vinegar flavored bean.

Once the train stopped, Ginny took Harry's left arm in hers and led him off the train and onto the platform to wait for their respective siblings. As they waited for Ron, Tobias, and Mallory, Harry heard Hagrid, the groundskeeper and Care of Magical Creatures teacher, hollering "Firs' years over here! Firs' years this way now!"

"Harry, Ginny!" Tobias shouted as he and Mallory came over followed by Ron and Hermione. Ron looked slightly tense as he saw how cozy Ginny and Harry looked. "Come on, you two love birds," Tobias said gently nudging his brother. "We have to get going. Ron, if Hermione sits on your lap and Ginny sits Harry's I think we can all fit in one carriage." Ron and Hermione shared an uncomfortable glance but nodded.

Once they all arrived at Hogwarts Castle, Ginny again led Harry through the corridors. For Ginny, it was surprising how comfortable she was with Harry, even though he was blind now. Arm in arm with her boyfriend as he tapped his cane along the floor, Ginny found herself with a new appreciation of the beauty of the castle. After a short while, the scents of food wafted through the hallway as the students reached the Great Hall. Once at the Gryffindor table, Harry sat between this girlfriend and his brother. Harry nudged Ginny and said, "Is there anyone new at the staff table?"

"Yes," Ginny said and Harry noticed an odd tone to her voice. "Horace Slughorn. Remember? We met him this summer. And Snape looks positively gleeful."

"Well that can't mean anything good," Tobias said as he looked at the Potions Master.

Once the food appeared, Harry and the others started eating, though Harry kept an ear on the conversations going on around him. And apparently the girls in Gryffindor House were finding Harry even more desirable. Well that was twisted. Those girls only liked him now that he was blind? Well if any of the girls did try anything Ginny would hit them with a bat-bogey hex before they could say 'I love you, Harry'.

After everyone had eaten their fill and the last plate had vanished from the tables, Dumbledore stood and said, "To our new students, welcome to Hogwarts. To our old students, welcome back. This year we have two new staff appointments. The first is Horace Slughorn who will be taking over Potions as Severus Snape will be teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts this year."

"_What_?" Tobias shouted. "Oh, God! Now I _really_ wish I hadn't gotten my DADA O.W.L.! I mean Umbridge was bad enough…!"

Once the initial shock had work off, and Dumbledore had dismissed the students, Harry, Ginny, Ron, Hermione, and Neville went up to the staff table to talk to Hagrid.

"How are you lot?" Hagrid asked the group of teenagers as they came up. His gaze landed on Harry after sweeping over the rest of them. "How're you doin', Harry? Dumbledore told me what happened."

Harry looked up in the direction of Hagrid's voice. "I'm getting along, Hagrid."

"Well, if any of you need anything, just ask. You lot know where to find me."

"We will, Hagrid," Neville said as he led the way up to Gryffindor tower. Once in the common room, Harry and Ginny kissed goodnight before Ron pulled his best friend up the stairs.

"I really wish you'd stop having your mouth all over Ginny's face, Harry."

Harry chuckled as he pulled pajamas out of his trunk. "Well, it's not like I can see her lips any more, Ron." And being blind, Harry had no chance to duck before the pillow hit his head.

---------------

At breakfast the next morning, McGonagall handed out class schedules to the Gryffindor students. She went to Harry last and waited until he turned in her direction. "I noticed that you haven't opted to continue with Potions, Potter."

Even with the glasses hiding his eyes, Minerva McGonagall could tell that Harry was surprised by this comment. "Well, my marks weren't high enough, Professor. And besides, I-I can't…"

"Professor Slughorn has been informed about your situation, Potter, and is more than willing to accommodate you."

Harry nodded and took his new class schedule which he noticed had been charmed to be real both in Braille and English. "Thank you, Professor."

"My pleasure, Potter," McGonagall replied, smiling lightly. "Though I have to say that I'm rather upset that you will no longer be on the Gryffindor Quidditch team."

"Me, too, Professor," Harry said as he tucked away his schedule. "Me, too."

-----------

When Ron, Hermione, Neville and Harry entered the Potions classroom, the first thing Harry noticed was that the room didn't smell as damp and moldy as usual. The second thing Harry noticed were the sounds of various potions simmering all around the room.

Neville sat with Ron at one station and Hermione sat with Harry at another. As Hermione set everything up for both of them, Harry thought about Neville.

In his first year, Neville had been accident-prone and forgetful, making everyone doubt his title as 'The Boy Who Lived'. But after the 4th year, Neville had become much more assertive, taking on his full role. Neville had changed the most since the TriWizard Tournament where he'd not only managed to tie with Cedric Diggory for the Cup, but had also managed to save the older boy's life when a Death Eater in disguise had used Neville's blood to restore Voldemort to power.

After a few minutes, Horace Slughorn entered the classroom and looked at all the students. "Welcome to Advanced potions, 6th years! Now, some of you I know already, and others are new faces—Ahh, Mr. Longbottom!" Slughorn exclaimed. "You missed my lunch on the train, m'boy! We'll have to catch up later, won't we? And Miss Granger, the Gryffindor Prefect! I've heard positively brilliant things about you from McGonagall." Hermione blushed as Slughorn made his was to hers and Harry's station. "And Mr. Potter. I knew your parents well. Your mother was one of my top students and certainly one of my favorites."

"Thank you, sir," Harry said, nodding.

"Very sorry to hear about your situation. But no matter. No sight isn't any reason to do poorly in my class. I remember one of my early students, Jennifer Waldenmyer, had been blind since the age of 10. Exceeds Expectations on her OWL, and an Outstanding in her NEWT. Don't worry, Potter, we'll help you along." Slughorn clapped his hands together and looked at the rest of the class. "Now, you all may have noticed the potions simmering around the room. Just to get your potion-making juices flowing, I'd like someone to tell me what each of these potions are. Miss Granger," he said, pointing to a cauldron filled with what looked like plain water. "Please tell us what's in this one."

"Veritaserum," Hermione answered, with only a sliver of hesitation. "It's the most powerful truth serum in existence."

"Absolutely correct. Mr. Potter, please come to the front of the class, if you please," Slughorn said, and Harry stood, using his cane to help him make his way to the front of the class. After a moment Harry felt Slughorn's hand on his shoulder and the professor steered Harry to another cauldron and handed him a long wooden spoon. "Now, Potter, since you can't tell me what these potions look like, you're going to have to use your other senses. Give this potion a stir and tell me about it."

Harry put the spoon in the cauldron and gave the potion a stir. "It's thick," said Harry. "It feels like loose mud." Harry smelled the potion and he had a vivid memory of Hermione brewing a potion in the girl's bathroom. 'It smells like PolyJuice Potion."

Slughorn did not ask how Harry knew what PolyJuice like, but rather said, "15 points to Gryffindor. Now if you will please sit back down, Mr. Potter. Ahhh, Miss Granger. Please tell us what this potion is."

As Hermione answered, Harry followed the sound of her voice back to his seat. Once Hermione had been awarded 10 points, Slughorn went on. "Now… a little contest for you all. Whoever can make the best Draught of Living Death will win this." He pulled out a small bottle filled with a golden potion. "Felix Felicis. Lucky potion. A full 6 ounces—enough for 24 hours. Mr. Potter… since you don't have a book, I have one for you if you'll come up here, please."

When Harry went up, Slughorn pressed a book into his hands. "McGonagall charmed it so you can read it. But I should warn you, the previous owner did some of his own writing in it, I think. The charm translated everything, that's why I mention it."

"Yes, sir. And thank you," Harry replied, heading back to his seat and starting on his potion. Harry's parents had said that if he followed instructions for Potions class exactly, there shouldn't be any problems. So, doing just that, Harry began reading the text. The notes scribbled in made the original text hard to read, but Harry knew that sometimes, other people knew much more than he did. Taking a chance, Harry followed the previous notes whenever they strayed from the original instructions.

At the end of class, Slughorn proclaimed Harry's potion to be the best in the class. "Nicely done, lad. Nicely done. Here is your bottle of Felix Felicis, Potter. It's clear that you have your mother's skill. Excellent work." Grinning, Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville headed out of class and went off to Defense Against the Dark Arts…. And Snape.

-----------------------

A/N: Next chapter, a blind Harry has to deal with Snape and additional help in class from Slughorn


	2. New Developments

Author's notes:

I was so psyched about doing the scene with BlindHarry and Snape. I think it worked out fairly well. Again, I'm trying to make things run as close to the 6th book as possible.

Please remember to read and review please!

* * *

Ch. 2 New Developments

If Potions was the highlight of Harry's morning, the first of his afternoon classes provided his with his low point. Snape stormed into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom, his robes billowing around him, sweeping the floor as he spun around at the front of the class, his dark gaze lingering on each and every student. His mood was foul, and his voice the low, dangerous sneer that Harry knew Snape reserved only for Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville as the professor said, "All of you are here because you managed to get grades high enough to make it into the advanced classes. This year, there will be no scattered lesson plans, no chaos… no… disorder. Many of you are only here because good fortune smiled on you. You will receive no mercy from me," Snape said, silkily. "This year, we will work on nonverbal spells, which I can only hope that some of you are better at than other pursuits." Harry glared in Snape's direction as Snape instructed the students to divide into pairs and practice nonverbal dueling.

Ron was working with Harry who, while perfectly capable of producing a wordless shield charm, was unable to aim his spells properly. "Come on, Harry. Just picture the spell hitting me," Ron said as a stinging hex failed to hit him. "Concentrate and focus."

"I'm trying, Ron," Harry said, his face screwed up in concentration. Pointing his wand again, Harry fired a Jelly-Legs Jinx which, instead of hitting Ron, struck Professor Snape.

All activity in the classroom came to a complete halt until Hermione performed the countercurse. Snape straightened up and swept over to Harry and looked down his nose at the blind youth. "Tell me, Potter," Snape said, his voice low and dangerous. "Are you incompetent as well as blind? Your last spell was spoken aloud. Do you not remember me telling you to practice _nonverbal_ spells?"

"Yes," Harry said, stiffly. It made the hairs on the back of his neck prickle that he couldn't see what Snape was doing as he spoke.

"Yes, _sir_," Snape said, the sharpness to his voice like the edge of a well-honed blade.

"There's no need to call me 'sir', Professor," Harry said, a smirk tweaking the corner of his mouth.

"15 points from Gryffindor, Potter," Snape hissed. "And detention Saturday night for your stupidity and insolence."

-------------

"Harry, that was downright suicidal, especially for you," Hermione said as she, Ron, Harry, Ginny, and Neville sat in the Great Hall during their break. "Snape could have cursed you… or worse."

"Hermione has a point, Harry," Neville said, shooting his friend a look. "With you not being able to see, you never would have had a chance to block something from Snape."

"Yeah, but the look on Snape's face," Ron said, grinning. "Bloody Hell, I wish you could have seen it, Harry."

"Harry, I forgot to tell you," Ginny said as she took her boyfriend's hand. "Slughorn caught me before Charms today. He wants you to meet him in the potions classroom after dinner tonight."

"Did he say what for?" Harry asked, turning in the direction of Ginny's voice.

"No. Just that he needed to talk to you about something," Ginny replied as she pulled Harry into a long, lingering kiss that broke off only after Ron started having a violent coughing fit

-----------------

Once the Gryffindors had finished their dinner, Harry left and headed down to the Potions classroom, wondering exactly why Slughorn had wanted to talk to him about.

A jovial voice broke into Harry's musings. "Harry, m'boy!" Slughorn said, hurrying up to Harry. "Glad you could make it. Very glad indeed." Putting a hand on Harry's shoulder, the paunchy professor said, "This way, lad. Come on." Slughorn led Harry into the Potions classroom and told him to sit down at the nearest desk. "Very impressed with you in class today, Harry. Very clear you have your mother's talent for potions. Why, if you could see you'd be the best of the year, make no mistake. But we'll work on it, m'boy. We'll work on it."

"Excuse me, sir," Harry asked as he heard Slughorn moving around the room. "But… why did you…?"

"Private lessons, Harry. Like I told you in class, you have to use senses other than sight in Potions and I promised your mother before term that I would help you as best I could." Slughorn's voice grew reflective as he said, "Finest student I ever taught. Swore she must be a pureblood, the way she worked."

"I'm sorry, Professor Slughorn," Harry said, slowly.

Slughorn's eyes narrowed at Harry as he asked, "Sorry for what?"

"That I couldn't be as good a student as my mother," Harry replied, quietly.

Slughorn let out a laugh and clapped Harry on the shoulder. "Such modesty! Harry, m'boy, blind or not, I'll make you an expert at potions this year, mark my words! Now, let's start on identifying ingredients, eh, lad?"

---------------

When Harry left the potions room, he found Ginny waiting for him just outside. "How long have you been waiting?"

"Not long. I got tired of listening to Tobias and Katie snogging in the common room," Ginny said, taking Harry's arm. The two of them were silent until they reached the entrance hall. "Harry, are you okay? You've been more quiet than usual since…"

Harry knew what she meant and what she'd wanted to say. "Since I've been blind," Harry finished. "I know. I just don't know what to do anymore, you know."

Ginny squeezed Harry's arm and said, "Harry, when I found out… I was confused. But I love you. As long as I know that… I know what to do."

---------------

Over the next month, life at Hogwarts transpired fairly uneventfully. Harry managed to get through his classes and the spell work with Neville and Hermione's help. In Potions, Harry continued following the random instructions scribbled in the book which had been written by someone who called himself the Half-Blood Prince. When Harry had written to his father and Sirius asking if they'd heard of the Prince, both Marauders had written back negative replies. Even with the help of the Prince, Harry kept working with Slughorn on everything from ingredient identification to the smells of various potions.

-------

One cool October morning, Harry was awoken by Ginny shaking him violently. "Harry, wake up! You're supposed to be in Herbology!"

Harry shot up and felt furiously around for his watch. Hitting a button on it, the watch chirped, "8:23 am."

"Damn," Harry muttered, heatedly, as he got dressed. Ginny grabbed up her boyfriend's things and handed Harry his cane, bag and wand.

Once Harry was out of the dorms, he hurried as best he could down to the greenhouses, trying to keep his footing on the rocky terrain. Unfortunately, Harry's foot loosed a rock and he tumbled down a short hill, everything flying out of his hands as he landed sprawled on the ground. Panic started quickly as Harry got to his knees, suddenly realizing that he had no idea of where he was or what the ground was like. "Perfect," Harry muttered, feeling along the ground. "Just perfect. I can't believe this." Harry's right hand brushed against a thin piece of wood and further examination confirmed it to be his wand. "Accio cane," Harry said, and felt it fly into his hand. Tapping along the ground, Harry went slowly until he reached a boulder. Sitting down, Harry tried to think about his location and where the greenhouses were.

Sounds of footfalls made Harry stiffen and when he heard a woman's voice, Harry pointed his wand. "Easy, Harry, it's Tonks. I was popping in Hagrid and saw you coming down the hill."

"I tripped," Harry said, sighing. "I was late for herbology and… And I'm completely lost."

"Don't worry about it, Harry," Tonks chirped. "Come on, I'll take you down to the greenhouses." She grabbed Harry's bag and gently took his arm guiding him down the hill to Greenhouse 2 where Professor Sprout was already in the middle of her lecture.

"Potter, what happened? You're not usually late," Sprout said, in surprise.

"Harry just got a little bit turned around, Professor," Tonks replied, smiling.

"Very well," Sprout said, pointing Harry in the direction of Neville.

When Harry finally say down, Neville leaned over to him and whispered, "Malfoy kept saying you'd accidentally walked into the Forbidden Forest. Sprout docked him 20 points." Harry just nodded and started reading the information on the day's plant. After a few minutes, Neville put a hand on Harry's shoulder and said quietly, "Harry, mate, maybe you should think about getting a seeing-eye dog or something." Harry pretended that he wasn't listening and Neville, sensing Harry's discomfort, continued with the class work.

----------------


	3. An Interesting Turn of Events

A/N: The mention of Lily Potter being pregnant will be a continuing thread later on. Also, this is a short chapter because I'm having the next one be all about Harry's Christmas holiday.

Ch. 3 An Interesting Turn of Events

That night as Harry went down to Slughorn's office, Harry felt helpless for the first time since losing his sight. The reason he'd been resisting Neville's idea of a seeing-eye dog—a suggestion Ginny, Hermione, and Luna had also made—was because some small part of Harry had hoped that this was all temporary… that one morning he'd wake up and be able to see again.

Not focusing on where he was going, Harry bumped into one of the suits of armor and fell to the floor. After a moment of being sprawled on the stone floor, Harry felt tears sting his eyes. Sitting with his back against the wall, he pulled his glasses off and started softly sobbing.

After a few minutes, though, Harry heard footsteps and groaned. The last thing he needed was to be seen by Malfoy or Snape. "Potter? What's wrong, m'boy?" Slughorn bent down and placed a kind hand on the teen's shoulder.

"I can't do this, sir," Harry muttered. "Classes, trying to do the spell work, navigating the castle and I Can't. Bloody. See!"

"Slughorn stood and gently pulled Harry to his feet. "Harry, Harry…. You can't expect to put all the pieces back together so quickly. How about we forgo lessons tonight and have a drink in my office instead?" Harry nodded and allowed Slughorn to guide him into the office where he sat down listening to the Potions teacher make coffee. "Now, Harry," Slughorn said, adding cream and sugar to both cups. "You remember that other student of mine that I mentioned?"

"Jennifer Waldenmeyer?" Harry asked, taking the mug Slughorn pressed into his hand.

"That's the one," Slughorn replied, jovially. "She started doing magic without being able to see a lick. Stressed herself badly the first two years and her marks suffered for it. She expected so much of herself and everyone else expected so little."

"What happened to her, Professor?" Harry asked, sipping his coffee.

Slughorn's voice filled with pride as he spoke. "Graduated third in her year and left for the United States. Now she works with disabled wizarding youths. Harry, you have chosen to undertake a very difficult job, trying to finish school blind. But if you're anything like your mother, you won't give up. Lily would be proud of you, Harry. And so am I," Slughorn added, smiling.

"But I keep getting lost, Professor. I thought I knew the castle, but I don't." Harry protested. "Then after the incident on the way to Herbology this morning, Neville said I should get a seeing-eye dog."

"So take Longbottom's advice," Slughorn insisted, taking a drink of coffee. "Your godfather is a canine animagus, am I right?"

Harry set his cup down as the words sank in. "I never even thought… I-it's… It's a brilliant idea, sir."

Slughorn chuckled as he and Harry finished their drinks. "After Pomona Sprout told me about you being late this morning, I owled Sirius Black and told him of the situation. Tomorrow, you, Sirius, Professor McGonagall, and I will make arrangements. We'll talk tomorrow morning before lessons, alright, lad?"

"Yes, sir," Harry said, and was surprised at the eager tone in his voice which he quickly attributed to the idea of Sirius hanging around. Slughorn, though just smiled.

--------------

The next morning, Harry came down from the dormitories to the Gryffindor common room to the sounds of McGonagall, Slughorn, Sirius, and James Potter. "Morning, Harry," James said, hugging his son. "I was just about to come and get you up. Everything's prepared, so…"

"How… is this going to work?" Harry asked, making his way to one of the couches and sitting down.

"I'm going to change into my animagus form," Sirius said, sitting next to Harry. "I'll be harnessed and everything, so…. Basically, I'll lead you around the school and everything," Sirius finished, lamely. "You okay, Harry?"

"I guess… I guess it's finally starting to sink in…. That this is permanent. I'm never going to see again," Harry said, sighing.

"Potter, if you don't want to do this…" McGonagall said, watching her favorite student.

"I have to do this," Harry said, nodding. "I can't… do this by myself anymore." Looking in his father's direction, Harry added. "I need help, Dad."

James nodded, wordlessly. Harry's pride usually prevented him from asking for help and the fact that Harry was openly admitting his faults… Well, that was something indeed. "Okay, Harry. Well, Sirius, why don't you change, and we'll all go down to the Great Hall?"

--------------

Holding on to Sirius's harness, Harry headed into the Great Hall, Sirius leading the way. The whispered conversations increased in volume, but once Harry sat down at the Gryffindor table and felt Ginny's hand take his, he felt better. His world had been turned upside down, but at least his friends were sticking by him.

"Harry, why do you have a Grim?" asked Luna Lovegood as she came over to the table giving Neville a kiss as she sat down next to him.

"He's my… my guide dog," Harry said, scratching Sirius's head. "Padfoot. So… are we going to Hogsmeade today or what?"

---------

Entering the Three Broomsticks, Harry, Tobias, Mallory, Ginny, Hermione, Ron, Neville, and Luna gathered round a table in the front of the pub and ordered a round of butterbeer. "You know," Mallory said as she sipped her hot drink. "Hogsmeade is cooler when you're coming in here underage."

Tobias laughed and said to Harry, "We may have another Marauder on our hands yet, little brother."

"Tell Dad," Harry said, nodding. "He'll burst with pride."

"Yeah, but Mum might burst with something else," Mallory added under her breath. Seeing the looks on everyone's faces, she sighed. "Mum… told me before we left that… she was pregnant."

"What!" shouted the two Potter brothers in unison. "How did we not notice that?" Tobias asked, looking at Harry.

"Don't know about you, Toby," Harry replied, grinning. "But I have a rock-solid excuse."

"Yeah, the one time being blind comes in handy."

"That and I never have to see Malfoy's ugly face again," Harry added, taking a gulp of his own drink. "So is this the plan for the day? Hang around here all day?"

Hermione sighed. "I guess it is a bit too cold to be here. Shall we just finish our drinks and head back to school, then?"

"Yeah, I guess," Tobias agreed, gulping the last of his drink. A bark from the floor made Tobias grin. "Oh, sure, Sirius. Rub in the fact that you have a thick fur coat on."

Ten minutes later, the group headed out of the Three Broomsticks and down the lane when they saw Katie Bell and her friend Leanne ahead of them. After a moment or two, Tobias grabbed Harry's shoulder roughly and Sirius barked in alarm. "Toby?" Harry asked, as Sirius tried to jerk his harness out of Harry's hand. "What is it? What's going on?"

But Tobias didn't answer as Katie had started screaming in pain. Harry stood back with Sirius and Mallory as everyone else hurried forth. After what felt like hours, Harry felt Tobias steer him towards Hogwarts castle.

"Tobias, _what is going on_?" Harry asked as they entered the castle.

Tobias knelt down and unhooked Sirius's harness so the older wizard could change back. "Sirius, what the HELL was that?"

Sirius shook his head as Harry pulled his cane out of his pocket and unfolded it. "Toby, I don't know. But what ever it is, it's definitely Dark. That necklace, though…"

"What necklace?" Harry asked, curious.

"Remember when you hid in that cabinet in Borgin and Burkes before second year, Harry?"

"Yeah, so?"

Sirius nodded as he remembered the day in question. "I remember that necklace. It's the same one. Tobias, tell McGonagall and Pomphrey. The others should be here with Katie any moment. Harry, come on. Let's talk." They went to the kitchens and after Dobby brought over a tea tray, Sirius studied his godson. "What are you thinking about, Harry?"

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. It just seems weird. That necklace… Who would want to hurt Katie Bell?"

"No idea, Harry," Sirius said, sipping his tea. "No idea."


	4. Christmas with the Potters

Chapter 4: Christmas with the Potters

Author's Note: MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!

Rewritten with more juicy story goodness!

The rest of the story will come along as I get it done, but with other projects going on, I make no promises as far as when it will be up.

* * *

A few days after Katie Bell's accident, Harry was in the Room of Requirement when he heard hissing outside. Recognizing the sound as Neville using Parseltongue, Harry called to his friend. "Come on in, Neville," Harry said and a moment later, Neville entered, Sirius following.

"What's going on, Harry?" Sirius asked as he sat down on one of the couches in the room.

"Nothing," Harry muttered.

"I know something's up, Prongslet," Sirius said, firmly. "Spill it. What's got you upset?"

"Ginny," Harry whispered and Sirius hooted with laughter.

"Harry James Potter, you could join Voldemort himself and that girl would still love you to pieces!" Sirius said, laughing.

"I know," Harry replied. "And that's the problem." Correctly interpreting Neville and Sirius's silences as confusion, Harry continued. "I don't have any clue what to get Ginny for Christmas."

Neville smiled as he threw an arm around Harry's shoulders. "Harry, whatever you get her, I'm sure she'll love it."

------

Ginny Weasley was a complete wreck.

The closer it got to Christmas, the more frantic she grew as she tried to figure out the perfect gift for Harry.

But everything she thought of had some sort of visual element and since Harry couldn't see…

"Argh!" Ginny screamed as she jumped of her bed in the Gryffindor dormitories. She paced around, kicking aside the scraps of parchment upon which she had jotted down her gift ideas. Looking out upon the new snow, Ginny decided to clear her head by going for a broom ride.

Half an later, she was kicking off from the frozen Quidditch field and soaring upwards before diving down steeply and spiraling, pulling up close enough to the ground that her boots left tracks on the snow. Smiling broadly, Ginny took off again. This was a feeling of freedom unmatched by anything else in the world. Not even the sky was an obstacle when you were on a broom. She longed to give this feeling back to Harry, but without knowing where he was going or what he was doing…

As the sun started to set, Ginny was still flying around, thinking about her quandary. As she watched the owls fly out of the owlery and heard the bats fly out of the rafters of the castle…

Ginny pulled up short as one of the bats flew right past her, sonar chirping. No, it could work… Could it? Stashing the broom in the shed, she hurried back into the castle and ran to find Hermione in the library. The bushy-haired Gryffindor, as usual, was hidden behind a stack of books in the back of the library. "Hermione," Ginny whispered, sitting next to her. "I need your help." Once Hermione looked up, Ginny asked, "Is there some way I can charm an object so it works like bat sonar for Harry?"

-------------------------

The first day of Christmas holidays found Harry sitting in a compartment on the Hogwarts Express with Tobias and Mallory who was sprawled on the bench seat across from her brothers. "I… am in love," Mallory said dreamily, looking at Tobias.

Tobias, who had been reading, didn't even look up as he replied, "Neville's taken, Ron is Hermione's, Harry's off limits for obvious reasons, so anyone else is forbidden."

"Tobias, you are such a mood killer," Mallory said, sitting up. "Harry, what do you think?"

"I think that if Mom and Dad approve, its okay," Harry said, shrugging.

"You're not helping, Harry," Tobias protested.

---------

Tonks was waiting cheerfully at the King's Cross station to drive Harry, Mallory, and Tobias home as the three teenagers got off the train. Once they pulled up to the Potter's home, Sirius bounded out of the house in dog form and buried each kid in the snow as soon as they got out of the car.

"Sirius, you furry dolt!" Tobias said as he helped his younger siblings up. "What was that for?"

"Just my way of saying Happy Holidays," Sirius said after he changed back and used his wand to send the luggage to the appropriate rooms. "James and Lily just got back from doing something for Dumbledore so dinner will be a little while, so you kids can go rest for a bit before we dine."

"Okay," Harry said, heading to the stairs. "In that case, I'm going up to finish Ginny's gift."

"I'm going to owl Katie and Angelina their gifts," Tobias muttered, but Sirius overheard.

"Tobias, are you dating two girls at once?" Sirius asked in a would-be stern voice.

"Yes," Tobias said, looking down.

Sirius threw an arm around Tobias's shoulders and laughed. "Just like your old man and a true Marauder! Good for you. Now go make two girls very happy."

Tobias nodded and headed upstairs along with Mallory while Sirius headed into the kitchen where Lily was mashing potatoes by hand and James was sitting at the table reading the Daily Prophet. "Prongs, did you pick up Tobias's gift?"

"What did you get him, Sirius?" Lily asked, as she added hot cream that had been steeped with both fresh and roasted garlic.

James and Sirius exchanged looks, and then James said, "A motorcycle."

There was a split second when Sirius thought Lily hadn't heard him, and then a plate slipped from her fingers and fell to the floor with a crash. "You got my son a WHAT?!"

Sirius tried to act calm as he heard Tobias and Harry came down stairs to investigate the noise. "A motorcycle," Sirius repeated. "It's red with gold trim. And James and I did a bunch of safety charms on it."

James was just getting up to leave the kitchen when Lily turned on him and he froze in his place. "YOU KNEW about this?!" she snarled.

"Um, well, I-" James shut up when he found a thin willow wand pointed at his nose. "Lily, now calm down. It's perfectly safe and I promise that _nothing_ will happen."

Lily lowered her wand but just as James was breathing a sigh of relief, Lily slapped him hard in the shoulder. "If you EVER pull a stunt like this again, James Rufus Potter…"

"Mum? What's going on?" Harry asked as he entered the kitchen.

"Sirius got Tobias a motorcycle for Christmas and now Lily's going to kill me for helping," James said, eyeing Lily warily.

"Cool!" Harry said, excitedly. "Can I ride with Toby sometime?"

"JAMES!" Lily screeched and James dove under the table in fear for his life. Lily bore down on Sirius and James as she said in a soft, yet deadly voice. "If any of my children get hurt because of that Godforsaken gift I will personally kill the both of you with my bare hands!"

Sirius looked down at James who was starting to come out from under the table. They both nodded in unison as they meekly muttered, "Yes, ma'am."

"Good," Lily said, going back to the potatoes and adding shredded white cheddar cheese and chunks of butter.

Tonks poked her head into the kitchen and looked at James and Sirius. "Hey, when is Remus coming over for dinner, boys?"

-------------------

Christmas Eve morning, the Knight Bus arrived at the Potter home dropping off the Whole Weasley family—minus Percy—as well as Hermione and Luna. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, and Luna were surprised to see Harry waiting out front for them with James, Sirius, and Remus.

After saying a pleasant hello to the Marauders, Ginny dropped the bags in her arms and launched herself at Harry, and both of them ended up falling into the pile of snow next to the walkway.

"Well, that's one way to melt the snow," Fred said, nudging George in the side as Harry and Ginny made out, only stopping when Harry reached up and put a handful of snow down the back of Ginny's sweater, making her leap up, screaming and hopping around.

"Harry James Potter, I'll kill you for that!" She said, as Harry made a mad dash for the door.

The rest of the guests followed and Lily came out of the kitchen looking happy to see so many friends there for Christmas. "Molly, I am so happy you guys could come for Christmas."

"Well, I'm glad you invited us, Lily. What with everything that's been going on, it's nice to be able to enjoy a nice, quiet Christmas and…" Molly trailed off as a fat snowflake landed on her nose. Looking up, she noticed that the ceiling was gone and now it was snowing inside the house.

"JAMES!" Lily shouted, looking around for her husband who was crouched behind the sofa in the living room with Sirius and Remus. "What did you do to my ceiling?" Lily snapped, crossing her arms.

James stopped laughing with his friends and rolled his eyes. "Relax, Lily. It's a temporary charm and the snow won't stick to the floor. Come on, luv, it's Christmas."

"I guess it _is_ pretty," Lily admitted, getting a dirty little smirk on her face. "And we haven't made love in the snow in ages…"

James cottoned on quick and said, "I'll show everyone where they're sleeping, and then meet you in the bedroom."

Lily smiled before headed upstairs. "Take your time, Prongs," she said, giving her rear-end a teasing wiggle.

--------

That night, Harry, Tobias, Ron, Fred, George, Mallory, Ginny, Hermione, and Luna camped out in the fully furnished basement in sleeping bags on the floor. As Harry lay awake thinking, he was dimly aware of the absence of Tobias's soft snores next to him. "Toby?" Harry asked, softly, so as not to wake the others.

"I'm awake, Harry," Tobias said, rolling over on his side to look at his younger brother. "Can't sleep?"

"Can I ask you something?" Harry asked, still staring at the ceiling.

"Sure, little bro."

"Does it… bother you?" Harry asked, turning Tobias

Harry's unfocused eyes made Tobias uneasy, but he didn't look away. "Yeah, Harry. It does, a little," Tobias replied. "You know, I'm supposed to protect you and Mallory. And I couldn't, and then Umbridge and Bellatrix… I'm sorry I failed you, Harry."

"You didn't fail me, Tobias," Harry said, defensively. "You're the best big brother I could have."

"Really?"

"Yes!" Harry said, smiling. "Look, I know me being blind is hard on everyone. But… It's just…"

"Something we have to deal with," Tobias finished. "I know. But it's hard."

"Try being me," Harry muttered as he rolled onto his back and tried to go to sleep.

--------------

Harry was awoken on Christmas morning by Sirius in his dog form bounding around the basement, barking at the top of his lungs. "Sirius, you idiot, Leave me alone! I'm sleeping!"

"Harry, get up, it's Christmas!" Tobias shouted, getting up and pulling his younger brother to his feet before pressing Harry's cane into his hand. "Come on, let's see what we got, little brother."

Harry nodded before donning his sunglasses and following Tobias upstairs and into the living room which had been magically expanded to accommodate all the people and the presents crowding the room.

Lily and James sat next to each other at one end of one of the couches, Molly and Arthur at the other end, holding hands and watching Bill who was sitting in an armchair, his fiancé, Fleur Delacour, sitting on the arm and playing with Bill's hair.

Harry, Ginny, Tobias and Mallory sat on the second couch, while Ron, Fred, George, Hermione, and Luna sat on the floor, staring at the enormous Christmas tree in the corner of the room under which about a hundred presents were piled, spilling onto the floor at everyone's feet.

Fred, George, and Hermione sorted through the piles of gifts, handing them out to their intended recipient.

Harry opened his gifts carefully, as he had no visual clue as to what anything was. The first gift he opened was from Charlie and when Harry opened the gift box something flew out and landed on Harry's wrist. The card inside was in Braille, and Harry ran his fingers over the raised bumps. _'Harry, some friends of mine have managed to cross breed an Antipodean Opaleye dragon with a phoenix to create a new breed which we are calling a Phoenix Flame dragon. Here's a model of the new species. Happy Holidays, Harry!'_ The dragon let out a call that sounded similar to phoenix song, but was slightly rougher. Harry ran a hand over the dragon model, and found it to be unusually bird-like for a dragon; though its belly and legs were scaled, it's back and tail were softer and almost feathery and it's snout was rather beak-like.

The Phoenix Flame flew off of Harry's wrist and landed on his shoulder where it remained as Harry opened the rest of his gifts, which included a tame garter snake from Mallory, a cat from Tobias, a stereo system from James and Lily, self-writing quills from Sirius, and a journal from Lupin.

From the rest of the Weasleys, and Hermione, there was large box filled with various baked goods and candies along with a copy of Jennifer Waldenmyer's autobiography.

After a while, Sirius took Tobias outside to see his gift, and Ginny took Harry's hand and after the two donned robes, cloaks and boots, they went out the back door and into the snowy back yard. "What's going on, Ginny?" Harry asked as Ginny pulled him along since there was too much snow for Harry to use his cane. "Why are we out here?"

Ginny stopped after a moment and turned to Harry, brushing some hair away from her boyfriend's face and taking his hand again. "Come with me, Harry."

Harry wordlessly followed and they walked to the edge of the yard where Ginny placed his hand on the smooth wood of the handle of his old Firebolt. A small smile tugged at the corner of Harry's mouth as he ran his hand along the handle. The broom seemed to shiver slightly under Harry's touch, as if it remembered him and remembered Harry's magical signature. "Ginny… what's going on?" Harry asked again, curiously.

"This is my gift to you, Harry," Ginny said, taking Harry's other hand and pressing a small box into it.

Harry opened the box and found what felt like a bird pendant on a leather cord. "Ginny, what does this have to do with why you have my Firebolt out here?"

"Put it on, silly, and get on the broom," Ginny said, as she mounted the Firebolt James and Lily had given her for her birthday a few years ago.

"Ginny, I can't fly if I can't see," Harry said, firmly. He wanted so badly to mount that broom and take off, but without being able to se where he was going…

"Harry," Ginny said, laughing. "Shut up, get on that stupid broom, and trust me." Watching Harry start to set the bat pendant down on the snow she said quickly, "Oh, and put that on first."

Harry did as he was told and mounted the broom. He kicked off and just as he started to rise into the air, he heard a faint chirping sound from somewhere to his left. Responding to the sound, the charm around Harry's neck chirped and Harry gasped as he saw Ginny next to him. "What…?"

She gave him a quick kiss before flying off a little ways. "Merry Christmas, Harry!"

Harry zoomed off and after a moment, his charm chirped again and Harry saw that Ginny was flying above him. Laughing, the two started flying higher, Ginny zipping around and Harry following the echo from the bat charms.

It was well after nightfall before the two finally went inside.

--------------------

While Harry and Ginny had been flying around, James, Sirius, and Remus had been watching from the upstairs windows.

James had been unbelievably proud of Harry when he'd made seeker in his first year at Hogwarts. Harry flew even better on a broom than James and that fact was no secret in the Potter family.

When Harry had first needed glasses at age 7, James had been worried that it would damage the boy's chances for a future at a Quidditch career, but when Harry had helped the Gryffindor team with the Quidditch cup in Harry's 3rd year all doubts and fears were cast aside.

And when Harry had lost his sight, James had been sure that his youngest son would never be able to fly a broom again….

Until now.

"I haven't seen Harry this happy in months," Sirius said, as he sat in the kitchen table late that night with James and Remus.

"Harry belongs on a broom," Remus agreed. "It was good to see him flying again."

"Maybe Harry could be the first blind Quidditch player," Sirius said, grinning.

"Did you have too much firewhiskey, Padfoot?" James asked, staring at his best friend.

"I'm serious, James."

"Serious James," Remus mused, smiling. "Is that anything like Curious George?" Lupin said, ducking as James and Sirius tried to whack the back of his head.

-----

When Harry and Ginny finally decided to turn in that night, they moved their sleeping bags off to one lonely corner of the basement lying facing each other. Harry's blank eyes stared over Ginny's shoulder, but Ginny reached out a hand and brushed Harry's bangs out of his unseeing eyes. "So… did you forget about me this Christmas?"

Harry smiled and dug into the pocket of his pajama bottoms and pulled out a small pendant on a long silver chain. Ginny took the necklace and as she looked at it, it changed from a rose in full bloom to a hummingbird and back again. "How could I ever forget the love of my life?" Harry said as Ginny put the necklace on. "I love you, Ginny."

"I love you, too, Harry," Ginny said, giving Harry a kiss before lying down and closing her eyes, falling asleep moments later.

------------------


	5. Worlds Change

Author's Notes: Well, I finally got this finished. It took a while because I wanted to make sure the ending was just right.

Also, I know I'm skipping 5 months, but I really wanted to do this right. Later I might do some filler, but not right now.

Enjoy!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ch. 5 Worlds Change

The full moon was making the snow on the grounds of Hogwarts Castle light up and glitter as thestral drawn carriages pulled up to the front steps of the castle. Harry, Mallory, Tobias, and Sirius stepped out of the first carriage and Ron, Hermione, and Ginny hopped out of the second one. As the thestrals turned and headed off, Sirius pulled out his wand and magiced the luggage up to Gryffindor Tower before pocketing his wand and changing into Padfoot. Tobias attached the harness and Sirius walked over to Harry, the blind teenager taking the handle and giving Sirius a pet on the head before the group headed inside and into the Great Hall where the students that had returned early were enjoying dinner.

Sitting by themselves at one end of the Gryffindor table, Tobias pulled a plate of chicken over and put portions on everyone's plates while Hermione, Ginny, and Mallory dished out potatoes, vegetables, and butterflake rolls oozing with the house-elves' own garlic butter while Ron poured goblets of hot spiced apple cider for everyone.

"I've got to give the recipe for these rolls to Mom," Mallory said, as she pulled a roll apart. "She'd love them. And Dad would like them too."

"Bet Dobby would fork over the recipe in an instant, Mal," Tobias replied, pulling apart a chicken wing.

"Harry!" Everyone at the table, except for Harry, turned to see Neville Longbottom and Luna Lovegood coming up to the Gryffindor table, arm in arm and looking flushed but happy. "Harry, I was wondering if I could ask you for some help," Neville said as he sat down opposite. "It's about the lessons I've been having with Dumbledore."

"Something wrong?" Harry asked, taking a sip of cider.

Neville nodded before remembering that Harry couldn't see him. "Yeah. Dumbledore said that he was worried that Voldemort might be stepping up his timetable so he wants me to retrieve this memory from Professor Slughorn."

Harry nodded with a knowing look on his face. Getting up from the table, Harry took Sirius's harness and Neville followed the two up to Gryffindor Tower and to the boys' dormitory where Harry went to his trunk and started feeling around inside for something. Finally, he emerged, holding a small bottle of golden potion. "Hold onto that, Nev," Harry said, handing over the potion. "If Slughorn doesn't want to give up the memory, maybe you can improve the odds a bit."

"Thanks, Harry," Neville said, pocketing the potion. "I really appreciate this."

"What are friends for, Nev?" Harry replied, grinning.

--------------

Two days later at breakfast, Neville filled everyone in on his evening with Slughorn and the results of using the Felix Felicis.

"Horcruxes?" Hermione murmured under her breath. "Interesting. When we were at Sirius's mother's house there was a book on soul preservation. I remember that there was a chapter on Horcruxes."

Harry stood on the pretext of going to McGonagall's office, and after pulling his cane from an inner pocket of his robes and unfolding it, made his way out of the Great Hall and up to Dumbledore's office. Just as Harry raised a hand to knock on Dumbledore's office door, he heard distraught voice coming from inside.

"Headmaster, I can not do this. The cost is too great and—"

Dumbledore's voice was calm and quiet and Harry pressed his ear to the cool wood of the door to listen. "Severus, I understand your reservations, but it must be done. There is no other way to go forward with the plan."

"But I can't do it, Dumbledore!" Snape shouted. "If I do this… If I…murder…"

"With a shred of luck, it will be Mr. Malfoy doing the act. I do not want you directly involved, Severus. For your sake, not the sake of my plan," Dumbledore said, calmly. "I am sorry, Severus. But there is no other way."

--------------------------------------------

_5 Months Later_

"Professor Dumbledore. What are you doing here, sir?" Neville asked as he and Harry made their way out onto the grounds on a surprisingly warm sunny May afternoon.

"Ahhh, Mr. Potter and Mr. Longbottom. I was hoping to speak with you both at the same time," Dumbledore said, briskly. "If the two of you would please join me in my office…"

Harry and Neville nodded and followed Dumbledore into the circular office and sat down. Dumbledore gazed intently at the two students sitting before him: Harry Potter and Neville Longbottom. What contrasts they were. Harry had arrived at Hogwarts so eager to follow in his brother and parents' footsteps while Neville had been quiet, shy, and uncomfortable with his status as 'The Boy Who Lived'.

Under the right circumstances the two boys could have been in opposite places. Harry from a broken home, and Neville with the happy and free life.

Realizing that he could no longer delay the inevitable, Dumbledore addressed Neville first. "Neville, I called you here because I have located a possible horcrux. If you still wish to accompany me, then we will leave right after dinner this evening."

"Yes, sir," Neville said, calmly, though Harry could detect a slight waver in the other boy's tone.

Dumbledore's blue eyes focused on Harry next and even without sight, Harry could feel the headmaster's gaze. "Harry, it is my wish that you not finish your final year at Hogwarts. Rather I have made arrangements for you to be trained as our Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher."

"Sir," Harry started. He was shocked. Dumbledore wanted him, Harry, to be a teacher? "How am I supposed to teach if I'm blind?"

"Remus Lupin will assist you with the book work while you will focus on the more practical aspects," Dumbledore explained.

"Yes, sir," Harry replied, nodding.

"Excellent," the headmaster replied. "Now, Neville. If you would be so kind as to leave for a moment I wish to speak with Harry alone."

Neville nodded and stood, turning to leave the room. Harry heard the door shut and asked, cautiously, "Is there something wrong, sir?"

"Yes and no, Harry," Dumbledore replied as he stood and Harry heard him pacing the room. "I know that you have often wished that it was you and not Neville who was targeted by Voldemort that night. I wish that I had done a better job of protecting my students from such evil, but sadly what has happened can not be reversed. When I leave here tonight with Neville…. If tonight goes the way I believe it will, I will need you to do something for me."

Harry nodded. "Anything, sir."

Dumbledore stopped and looked Harry in the face before continuing. "Once Neville and I leave tonight, I want you to come here to my office and stay here. No matter what happens, you must keep yourself out of harm's way. Do I have your promise, Harry?"

Harry looked up and though he couldn't tell, made eye contact with Dumbledore for the first time in year. "I promise, sir," Harry replied before leaving the room.

Outside Dumbledore's office, Neville asked, "What did Dumbledore want?"

"He wants me to stay in his office tonight in case something happens," Harry said, shrugging. After a moment though, he stopped. "Nev, find the others and make sure everyone gets a taste of Felix Felicis after you and Dumbledore leave."

"Okay, Harry," Neville said, lifting an eyebrow. "What about you?"

--------

In the Gryffindor Common Room, Harry told Ginny about meeting with Dumbledore. Ginny put her arms around Harry and felt him hug back. "I'll see you later, Ginny," Harry promised as he breathed in the scent of her hair.

"Be safe, Harry," Ginny murmured, never wanting to leave the safety of Harry's embrace.

-------

When Neville and Harry arrived at Dumbledore's office they found the headmaster dressed in dark purple robes and a traveling cloak. "Ready, Neville?" Dumbledore asked.

"Yes, sir," Neville replied and pulled his own cloak on.

"Then you and I will go to Hogsmeade and proceed from there," Dumbledore replied before placing a hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry looked up in the direction of Dumbledore's voice as he spoke. "Harry, my books and trinkets are at your disposal. Good night to you." With a final shoulder squeeze, Dumbledore swept out, followed by Neville.

Harry sat down in Dumbledore's office after closing the door and pondered Dumbledore's last words. Harry tried to make them sound innocent, but he couldn't shake the feeling that Dumbledore's 'good night' sounded more like 'good-bye'. Like the headmaster knew that he would never see Harry again.

--------------

It had been a half hour since Neville and Harry had left the Great Hall after a hurried dinner and Sirius was starting to wonder where his youngest godson had gotten to. Running up to the Gryffindor common room, Sirius opened Tobias's trunk and started searching, finally pulling out a worn piece of parchment. Tapping it with his wand, Sirius said, "I solemnly swear that I am up to no good." Once the Marauder's Map materialized, Sirius looked over each floor of the castle, finally seeing a dot labeled 'Harry Potter' moving around in Dumbledore's office.

Two shortcuts and a secret passage later, Sirius was outside Dumbledore's office, knocking on the door. "Harry, it's Sirius. Can I come in?"

"Yeah, sure," Harry replied.

Sirius opened the door and was surprised to find all the lights extinguished except for a fire roaring happily in the fireplace. The light from the flames made the small instruments on tables glitter and while it make Fawkes's red feathers seem even darker, his gold feathers became the brightest part of the room. "Thought you might want some company."

"Dumbledore's afraid something might happen to me," Harry muttered, pacing the floor. After a moment, he stopped. "Sirius, where are you?"

Sirius watched Harry reach out a hand, feeling for his godfather and Sirius stepped forward until Harry's hand hit his chest. "I'm right here, Prongslet.," Sirius said, hugging Harry.

Harry hugged back before going to sit down on a sofa in the corner. "Thanks for being here, Sirius."

Sirius smiled and sat next to Harry. "No problem, Harry."

Harry was quiet for a few long moments, pulling his sunglasses off and playing with them, before saying, "You know that what I miss the most isn't even Quidditch?" Sirius turned to look at Harry. "I miss sitting at a table with Hermione, Ron, Neville, Luna, Tobias, Mallory, Fred and George. Fred or George would say something about Rom and Hermione's relationship and Ron's ears would turn red. I miss _seeing_ everyone. I miss seeing the Great Hall at Christmas or Halloween…. I miss seeing Ginny."

Sirius could thing of nothing to say as he watched tears fall from Harry's sightless eyes so he just put a fatherly arm around him and gave a gentle squeeze.

------------------------

Some hours later, a sound like a cannon blast shook the walls of Hogwarts Castle.

Harry leapt off of the sofa where he'd been trying to nap and reached out for Sirius. "Sirius? What is it? What's happening?"

Sirius took Harry's outstretched hand, saying, "No idea, but I can guess."

"Death Eaters?" Harry asked, heading to the window.

"Yeah," Sirius replied, his voice strained.

He let go of Harry's hand but before he'd moved towards the door, Harry grabbed his arm. "Sirius, don't leave me. Please. I don't want to be alone." Sirius tried to form an argument but the look on Harry's face, one of fear and anxiety, stopped him. When Harry felt Sirius relax he smiled thinly. "Thank you, Sirius."

"You're welcome, Harry," Sirius replied, trying to quash the notion that something terrible was going to happen. He looked out the window and finally saw a group of witches and wizards running from the direction of Hogsmeade village towards Hogwarts Castle. Sirius could make out the swift limp of Mad-Eye Moody and the bubblegum pink hair of Tonks. Most likely James and Lily would be coming soon along with Shacklebolt and Lupin.

Harry came up next to Sirius and asked, "What's happening? Are Mom and Dad…?"

Sirius knew what Harry was asking and knelt down in front of his favorite godson. "Your parents are here, Harry. But I'm not going anywhere. I'm not leaving you."

--------------

15 minutes later, the bright green image of the Dark Mark appeared above the astronomy tower, reflected on the lake's placid surface.

As fear started to grip both Harry and Sirius, they heard the sounds of battle both above and below them. Then, without warning, Fawkes the phoenix burst into flame making Sirius and Harry jump. When the flames subsided, Fawkes was unchanged, but Sirius gasped as he noticed the dullness to the phoenix's feathers. "Oh, no. Oh, God, no," Sirius said, as he looked out the window.

"Sirius… what is it?" Harry asked, a cold fear filling him.

"Fawkes's feathers are dull," Sirius replied, quietly. "That only happens when… when their owner is… is…" Harry gasped, then snatched up his cane and ran out of the office, leaving Sirius surprised at the blind teenager's speed. "Harry!" Sirius shouted as he ran after him. "Harry, wait!" Changing into Padfoot, Sirius ran after Harry even as the teenager went out the front door. Outside, Sirius followed Harry until he stopped suddenly next to something lying on the ground. Sirius changed back and was stunned to see the lifeless body of Albus Dumbledore lying on the grass.

Harry fell to his knees next to the headmaster and started to cry. "He's dead…. Sirius, he's…" Sirius knelt down next to Harry and pulled him into a tight hug.

"No," a choked female voice said behind them. A moment later, Harry felt his mother's arms around him. "This can't be happening… Why…?"

But Harry couldn't bring himself to say anything. The greatest wizard that world had ever known was gone. And no words could ever express what that meant, not only to Hogwarts, but also to the whole wizarding world.

--------------

In what felt like hours, but was actually minutes, Harry found himself in the hospital wing listening to Neville utter the three words he never thought he'd ever hear. "Snape murdered Dumbledore."

Sitting on an empty bed, being held by Harry, Ginny gasped and tears started rolling down her cheeks. Looking at the bed next to her, her eldest brother, Bill, was sitting up, leaning against a couple of extra pillows. Bill's left leg was bandaged due to a particularly nasty Cutting Curse from a Death Eater.

"I can't believe this is happening," Lily said, dully, as James held her. A bruise was starting to form on her temple and James's robes were ripped and bloody and a cut across his eyebrow had just stopped bleeding.

"Snape killed Dumbledore…" Tonks muttered. "It's like something out of a bad dream."

"It's no dream, Tonks," Lupin said, quietly. "Rather, I'd say a terrible nightmare."

"What's going to happen to Hogwarts?" Ginny asked. "Will the school close, or…?"

"That will be decided by the school governors," replied Professor McGonagall who had just entered the room, looking both grave and shell-shocked. "For now we, the Hogwarts staff, will plan Dumbledore's memorial for two days from now after which the students will be sent home." James nodded in reply, but no one spoke as McGonagall left the room and went up to Dumbledore's office.

Albus Dumbledore now snoozed in a portrait hanging on the wall and as McGonagall stepped towards it, she hissed, vehemently, "How could you, Albus? How could you leave this school… the students?" In a quieter voice she added, "How could you leave me?"

She turned to look at Fawkes as he gave a comforting trill but whirled back around when she heard Dumbledore's voice. "My dear Minerva, I have never heard you sound so selfish." Dumbledore was awake and his blue eyes twinkled as he looked down at her through his half-moon spectacles. "And who says that I have gone?" McGonagall mouthed Dumbledore's name as she ran a hand across the bottom of his portrait frame making Dumbledore's eyes grow misty. "As I have stated repeatedly, I will truly be gone from this school when no one within these walls is loyal to me. I had to do what I did, Minerva, and I do not expect you to understand. I wish we could have had the life I always saw us having together."

At these words, McGonagall's jaw dropped. "How did you…?"

Dumbledore smiled kindly. "I have always known, Minerva. It may not be as we wanted, but I will always be here should you wish to talk. It will take more than Avada Kedavra to rid me from Hogwarts."

-----------------------------

On the morning of Dumbledore's memorial, Harry was thankful for the first time that he was blind. He didn't know how he would have felt to look up at the staff table and not see the headmaster's twinkling face there in the middle. Beside Harry, Tobias and Mallory picked at their bacon and eggs with practically no appetite. Mallory looked around the Great Hall and saw that the grim looks and sorrowful expressions were a severe contrast to the blue sky outside. The sun was shining and as Mallory looked out the windows, she realized that the color of the sky perfectly mirrored the blue of Dumbledore's eyes. Eyes that would never again gaze upon the school or its students.

And yet… Mallory closed her eyes and tried to imagine Dumbledore looking down at them all from wherever he was. Maybe that was why the sky was so blue… Opening her eyes, Mallory sighed. Would Hogwarts ever feel as safe and homey as it did when Dumbledore was here? Or would his absence leave a permanent blanket of loss over the school?

After a subdued breakfast, the students all headed down by the lake for the memorial. Tobias put his arm around Mallory's shoulders as they walked out onto the grounds. Ginny had her arm in Harry's as his cane tapped along the ground. Once everyone had taken their seats, Hagrid came down the aisle of people, Dumbledore's body—which had been wrapped in a rich purple material covered with silver stars—in his arms. Laying the headmaster down on a white stone table, Hagrid went to sit with the other teachers, great tears welling up in his eyes.

Minerva McGonagall got up and stood in front of the crowd, her green dress robes giving her the sense that she was trying valiantly to hold onto what control she had over her emotions. "It was brought to my attention that no other headmasters or headmistresses have ever been laid to rest on the Hogwarts grounds…" There was a slight choke in her voice as she went on. "But no other head ever gave more to this school. The Ministry of Magic offered to send a speaker, but I believe that Albus would want to hear from his own students."

At first no one moved, but after a moment or two, Ginny Weasley stood and walked up to the front and stood by Dumbledore's body. "When I returned to Hogwarts my second year, I started having nightmares about being back in the Chamber of Secrets. I tried talking to my parents, but they just said to give it time and the nightmares would go away." Ginny paused, and then laid her hand on a corner of the material that was the headmaster's burial shroud. "That was when I started meeting Professor Dumbledore for hot chocolate. Sometimes we'd be in his office, and sometimes he'd meet me in the Great Hall. Eventually the nightmares subsided, but once a week we'd share a mug of hot chocolate. That's what I'll always remember about him."

Once Ginny had sat down, Fred and George stood and walked up to the white stone table, standing on either side. Fred started off. "Professor Dumbledore never thought we'd see the end of out 7th year."

"Not because we were poor students or anything," George added.

"But because our ambitions always lay elsewhere," Fred finished.

"And in Professor Dumbledore's honor," George said, smiling.

"We'd like to say a few final words," completed Fred.

"Nitwit."

"Oddment."

"Blubber."

"Tweak."

Harry couldn't help but let out a small chuckle and it was echoed by many others in the crowd. Once Harry heard the Weasley twins go and sit down again, he sighed and stood. He'd been dreading this but now it seemed that he had to say his final words. Harry stood before the crowd, thankful again for his darkened world, and began to speak. "Professor Dumbledore believed that the greatest choice was to choose between what is right and what is easy. He believed that it was not abilities that made a person who they are, but the choices they make along the way. He believed that people are as strong as they are united, as they are divided. Professor Albus Percival Wolfric Brian Dumbledore united all of us under one banner: the Hogwarts crest. He knew that hard times could be met and overcome with perseverance. And he knew that enemies could become friends, and that friends could become enemies. Professor Dumbledore believed that purity of blood meant nothing when it came to who was and was not worthy to study at Hogwarts."

Harry paused for a moment, before going on. Ever since overhearing the conversation between Snape and Dumbledore, Harry had been wondering what Snape had implored against doing. Now Harry knew. And though it was important that Dumbledore's secret agenda remain hidden, it was also important that Harry forgive Dumbledore's killer. "To Professor Dumbledore, it was important to give people second and sometimes even third chances…. no matter what they may have done in their past, he believed that people could change. There will never be another person, wizard or muggle, like Albus Dumbledore… but we can always carry with us the lessons and beliefs he gave us."

-------

Watching from beside the lake, Severus Snape couldn't help but be amazed at Harry's words. To the Potter kid, the words were probably some insight or observation. But to Snape, those were words of forgiveness. _I do not deserve forgiveness,_ Snape thought, bitterly. _Why, Dumbledore? Why did you have to make me do this? _If only Malfoy had had the guts to kill the headmaster. As Snape pictured that night, he remembered the hatred burning through him. The fact that Dumbledore had dissuaded Malfoy from committing the act, forcing Snape to do it. As Snape sank to his knees under the invisibility cloak he wore, he started to weep. It was over. His life as a part of Hogwarts school died with Dumbledore, condemning Snape to a life in Hell…. With no one to bring him back this time.

-------

Draco Malfoy stood near the remains of Hagrid's hut watching the memorial in the distance. If only he'd gone to the headmaster… if only he'd brought up the courage to tell someone… if only he'd been strong enough to walk away from the Slytherin-Death Eater life and chosen his own path… But it was too late now. He was branded forever as a supporter of Voldemort and the next stop for him would be a cell in Azkaban. How…? How could he have been so stupid when it came to his family? Blind obedience… that was expected from the heir of the Malfoy family. Malfoy gave a snort as he thought of his father. Stupid idiot. _But I'm no better,_ Malfoy reflected, sadly. _I was proud of being branded as a Death Eater. Proud to be a pureblood and honored to be chosen to rid the world of those who tried to taint the purity of magic. Proud… to be a murderer._ For the 1000th time Malfoy dearly wished that he'd warned Dumbledore what would happen. Told the headmaster earlier what the plan was. Malfoy sat on the ground, back against the ruined hut, and allowed himself to cry.

--------------------

That night, Harry, Tobias, and Mallory Potter met in the Room of Requirement, waiting for their other friends. The bulk of the students had long gone, but there were a few that had begged and pleaded with McGonagall to let them stay for a day or two more. Harry knew why they didn't wish to leave…. Leaving the school would be truly saying good-bye to Dumbledore. Something Harry still could not bring himself to do.

A knock on the entrance alerted Harry to the others' arrival and Mallory slowly got up to let them in. Neville, Luna, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny sat down and through the magic of the room a platter filled with cold bottles of butterbeer appeared on the coffee table in the middle of the room. Tobias passed the bottles around and they all stood and drank a toast to Dumbledore.

Setting his bottle down, Neville said, "I've been trying to think of s good time to say this, but… I guess there never will be a good time. I have to fight Voldemort… alone."

"Of course you do," Harry replied. "And we'll be with you every step of the way."

Neville started to protest but Ron interrupted. "Hey, if we let you do this alone we couldn't very well call ourselves 'friends' could we?"

"Face it, Neville," Tobias said, smiling. "You're stuck with us."

Neville looked doubtful and turned to Luna. "What about you?" he asked his girlfriend.

Luna smiled as she replied, "Certainty of death… small chance of success… Sounds good to me. What are we waiting for?"

"To whatever end, Neville," Mallory said, raising her bottle to him.

"To whatever end," everyone else chimed in.

As Neville downed the rest of his drink, he finally understood that even at the darkest times, there was always hope.

THE END


End file.
